


He seems to like you

by seamistress89



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Maka needs a hug, Smut, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89
Summary: A one nighter results in a pregnancy from a stranger. So when he returns to town, how's Maka supposed to feel?





	He seems to like you

**Author's Note:**

> Sea: So wanted to say a few things on this one.  
> First, my Roddy from fb, as always, is amazing and you deserve all the love for helping me pick a title and helping me sort this out. It might only be minor details, but it helps <3 especially when my thoughts are all over.  
> Second, I know Maka is not the type for one nighters normally. I think if she were lonely enough though, just like anyone, she would give into the carnal need for affection. It's human nature. No man, woman, or any other self identified gender are exceptions.  
> Third off, who doesn't love a tiny Crona? Or a dog Ragnarok? Well, with Ragnarok, he was either gonna be a dog or doll. I chose dog because despite his asshole-y nature, he can be protective over his Meister.  
> Maka is more than willing to accept her child for any gender they so choose. Only thing is I haven't decided whether I'll have Crona as gender neutral or gender fluid. Tell me what you guys think?

Maka hated bars. Why was she here again? Oh yeah, her Papa had drawn her last straw. She needed an escape, but Tsubaki was out of town with Blake, and Kid was God knew where again. She had sucked it up and walked to a bar not far from her flat. The need to escape reality with hard liquor and stupid company winning over the already closed library she would have occupied otherwise.

 

The bloody Mary was almost drained, the celery stick half nibbled in her hand, when a second glass was set before her. Curious green glanced up and wheat colored brows knit together when the bartender only pointed down the bar to a man with white hair and red eyes that look in her direction.

 

“Guy ordered ye a new round.” The bartender spoke before he walked away to tend to another occupant yelling for his attention.

 

Maka only rolled her eyes but said a quick thanks to the retreating back. She moved back to nibbling at the celery in her hand. The second glass still stood untouched when the stool to her left made noise, someone sitting next to her and another glass sits within her peripheral. The hand stays on it though, so she assumes it's someone nursing the glass next to her.

 

“Rough day?” The voice is deep and near sends a shiver through her spine.

 

“Just a long one...” She voices in return, deigning he deserves at least that much.

 

They fall in silence again, Maka finally finishes her first bloody Mary but decides it's not enough and contemplates the second. It seems like her new neighbor notices her hesitance and chuckles, before a hand moves to slide the second drink closer to her. “It's okay, it's not laced with anything. I promise I had no say in what went in it, just asked the dude to make you a new one.” So, it's that man then.

 

There's still a pause before Maka exhales and says another quiet thanks. Her hands move to it when his one moves away and she takes a drink from it.

 

“So, need an ear to talk off, or...?”

 

Maka is surprised and turns to the man. She definitely did not expect that kind of offer. “Uh, excuse me?”

 

Red eyes roll and his body shifts more to face her. “Your day. Did you wanna talk about it?”

 

“Oh...” Idle fingers move to play with the new stalk of celery. She bites her lip as she thinks. Does she want to talk about it? The idea does sound a little tempting. He's even offered her an ear. After a moment, she sighs. “It's just my Papa being Papa. He just... He aggravates me so much, especially when he brings a woman back with him every night! Why couldn't he have just been happy with Mama? Why's he always have to do this to us?” Her throat feels as though it closes in on itself. In hopes to a leave the feeling, she downs about half the drink.

 

A hand moves to her back when a sniffle escapes. When she doesn't just shrug it off, like she knows she should, the appendage rubs softly. Comfort, she's not sure she needs it, but she is appreciative for it. She's not sure what draws her to him, but eventually she leans to her left, leans close to him. He doesn't move away like she thinks he would.

 

Instead he orders them another round. She accepts it this time, and finishes off her second glass so she can move onto her third. They get to talking after that. He's here to escape some kind of family issue too. Something about his brother and Grandma at a concert around here. He doesn't go into detail. Only that he doesn't want to be there.

 

She explains she would be with friends if they were in town. He says he'll be her friend for the night if she wants. She agrees and soon, they're in a hotel, she's laying back as he undoes the buttons of his top.

 

He is quite handsome, but what peaks her interest is the scar. It runs from his right hip and up to his left shoulder. A hand reaches out and she runs a hand along the sensitive skin. He doesn't say anything about it. Sorta hard to when his lips claim her own and she sighs into the contact. A hand moves up and under her top, pushing it up and eventually over her head.

 

She's not wearing a bra so her breasts are in full view. A smirk crosses his lips when he sees this. “Cute,” She blushes and he chuckles, before he starts to move kisses and shark like teeth along her skin. They trail from her lips, tugging at the bottom one when he pulls back again, along her jaw, to her ear, sharp teeth nip at the sensitive flesh behind it and she lets out a noise.

 

The smirk is never ending as she mewls just from his teeth and lips. Deft fingers move to her breasts, goose bumps rise along her skin and he's alternating between pinching and massaging the growing nubs. Teeth scrape along the side of her neck, occasional butterfly kisses to sooth the reddening skin. When he reaches the junction between her neck and shoulder, he pays extra attention as he sucks and bites until she's near squirming under him.

 

Once he deigns she's had enough, he moves his lips down until he can replace one hand with his mouth. Suckling and flicking the nub with his tongue just to hear her plead for more. When she whispers the plea, he hums his consent, and moves his mouth instead to the other breast. His hands move along her sides, down to her skirt. Fingers hook and yank the skirt down. When he sees the teddy bear pattern, he lets out a small chuckle.

 

She pouts down at him and squirms. “Don't just stare, it's weird...”

 

“Sorry, just thinking how I didn't think you couldn't get any cuter. Think you proved me wrong.” Shark teeth gleam up at her. She rolls her eyes, though her cheeks are close to cherry at this point as she averts her gaze. He lets out another chuckle and leans up to claim her lips once more.

 

Her eyes slide shut and her fingers move to play in his hair as his own hook under the elastic of her panties. The cotton slides down and her legs lift enough so he can throw them on the floor. Kisses trail down her stomach, legs spread apart and soon there's a tongue between her lower lips, as a thumb plays with her clit, teasing and suckling and moans are all she knows anymore.

 

Two fingers eventually join the tongue and her legs spread, wanting, needing more as she curls fingers tightly in white hair. Her core is quivering. She feels ready to explode. She voices this, or she tries. When she tries to voice her need to explode though, it all stops. It takes her a moment to even realize she's tasting herself on his tongue, another noise of clothes being shifted off, a pressure of something against her cunt.

 

She lets out a small whine, he pushes in slowly, filling her. Her arms wrap idly around his neck, keeping him in place as he sheaths himself within her. It takes her a moment, but her shifts gyrate in his direction. It only takes him half a second before only the tip is inside before his hips snap towards her, like an elastic band pulled taut.

 

A guttural moan escapes and a few thrusts later, he's hitting _that_ spot. Their lips part and her head and back crane backwards. Fuck, he feels so good inside of her, he feels so right and she never wants this to end.

 

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end though. They both know this. A few minutes in and her core fluctuates around his dick until her walls clench and juices squelch. A few thrusts later and her already full pussy overflows with their combined liquids.

 

The only noises between them are the heavy pants until finally he pulls out. Maka makes a small noise of dis-contempt and the man kisses her cheek, as if to say sorry. She hums softly at the contact and her eyes close. “I'm tired...”

 

“Then sleep.” There's a chuckle of amusement and the woman just gives another hum as she turns on her side. He doesn't stay much past that. He gets dressed after laying down for a few minutes to recuperate. A gentle few fingers run through her hair before he leaves the room. He makes sure to stop at the desk and ask that the woman gets a few hours of rest, he pays the tab for her nap and then is gone.

 

~*~

 

It's a few weeks later when Maka is hunched over in her flat's apartment. Tsubaki is back and over at her place, the taller woman holding her hair as the blond empties the remains of last night's supper into the porcelain bowl.

 

“Maka dear, are you sure you don't wish to go to the hospital?”

 

There's a groan and Maka shakes her head no. “I might already know what's wrong... I asked Blake already to go buy me a test...” A confused tilt of her head and a “huh?” is all Tsubaki can get out before the front door slams open. Maka rolls her eyes a little at the dramatic entry. “Blake, if I find a hole in my wall out there, you're dead!” She hollers.

 

A laugh is his response as he comes up the hall. “Is that anyway to thank your savior, Maks? And here I even came back with your sticks, _and_ snacks!”

 

Green eyes roll as Maka holds out her hand. “Just shut up and give me the test.” A box is passed over and Tsubaki's eyes widen when she realizes just what is handed over. She starts to say something, but Maka only shakes her head. The other woman sighs but nods and ushers Blake back out and to the living room.

 

It's two minutes later when the blond steps out with the stick still in hand. She reveals it to the other two and they both express their surprise. Two pink lines show in the small box. A few days later is when they hold a party for the newly pregnant woman. Though Maka has to admit, she's a bit sad that she probably will never be able to tell that man he'll be a father.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sea: I'm getting tired so that's it for this chapter.  
> Hope this was okay. Tell me what you think?  
> Crona will show up next chapter!


End file.
